Workshop 17 mei 2006: verslag
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Voorstelronde Het aantal deelnemers bedraagt 18, zie de deelnemerslijst: een goede mix van vertegenwoordigers van rijk, provincies, gemeenten en kennisinstellingen. Rob van Engelshoven verlaat om 12 uur de bijeenkomst i.v.m. een aansluitende vergadering in het oosten. Inleidende presentatie Johann Visser (AVV) schetst de context en opzet van de workshop. De workshop is een stap op weg naar een Handboek regionaal (verkeers )monitoren, dat later dit jaar moet verschijnen. Het Handboek is primair bedoeld voor beleidsambtenaren bij gemeenten, provincies en bij regionale Rijkswaterstaatdiensten, om dezen op weg te helpen bij het opzetten (beheren, verbeteren) van een regionaal systeem van (verkeers )monitoring. Het project wordt uitgevoerd door AVV en TU Delft in het kader van het Transumo]-programma. De eerste stap is een internationale literatuurstudie geweest, inmiddels bijna afgerond. In deze workshop willen we de ‘buitenlandse’ bevindingen toetsen aan de Nederlandse praktijk, inventariseren welke onderwerpen in het Handboek gewenst zijn en over welke projecten in Nederland interessante ervaringen bekend zijn. Zie ook de letterlijke tekst van de inleidende presentatie. De relatie met het initiatief Nationaal data warehouse komt aan de orde. Er is geen formele koppeling tussen dat project en het Handboek. Toch wordt er wel over en weer informatie uitgewisseld door middel van persoonlijke contacten. Bram van Luipen (KPVV) vraagt naar de relatie in de tijd . Hans van Lint (TU Delft) spreekt de verwachting uit dat het Handboek de verschillende overheden gaat helpen bij het beoordelen van aanbiedingen. Leni Schoren (RWS NB) wil weten of het handboek behalve aan data-inwinning ook aandacht zal besteden aan het transformeren van ruwe data naar zinvolle informatie voor verkeersmanagement, statistiek etc. Johann Visser en Hans van Lint stellen dat juist die verwerkingsslag steeds belangrijker wordt en dat het Handboek daaraan zeker aandacht zal besteden. Literatuuronderzoek Thomas Dijker (TU Delft) presenteert de resultaten van zijn internationale literatuurstudie. Aan het einde van de presentatie inventariseren Thomas en Hans wat er (door bestuurders en specialisten) zoal onder de term ‘monitoring’ wordt verstaan. Dit levert een lijstje van 10 verschillende interpretaties op, met duidelijk populariteitsverschillen. De top-3: #Monitoren voor beleid (geaggregeerde indicatoren) #Structureel, continu monitoren (infra-gebonden) t.b.v. DVM #Monitoren voor operationele evaluatie van maatregelen Bram van Luipen adviseert mede met het oog hierop om in de naam van het Handboek expliciet te maken dat het gaat om verkeersmonitoring. Een tweede vraag is naar de bronnen die mensen gebruiken over (het opzetten van) monitoringsystemen. Een diverse lijst, waarin geen rangorde is aangebracht. Ton van Grinsven (Gemeente Delft) merkt op dat CROW werkt aan een bundeling van "alles wat bedacht is op het gebied van verkeersmanagement". Erik Hoogvliet (student Universiteit Twente, stagiair bij Gemeente Amsterdam) refereert aan een overzicht van een Amerikaanse universiteit . Een persoonlijke observatie n.a.v. de discussie: een deel van de mensen is geïnteresseerd in inhoudelijke informatie (bijv. wat zijn de voordelen van het ene soort monitoring t.o.v. het andere), een ander deel interesseert zich vooral voor het proces. Cases De deelnemers gaan groepjes verder en bespreken een aantal 'eigen' cases. Dat leidt tot een overzicht van projecten in Nederland – ongetwijfeld nog lang niet compleet – met karakteristieken van een aantal van de projecten. In het bijzonder zijn de volgende vragen gesteld … Wat zijn uw ervaringen m.b.t. *Doelstellingen (zijn ze helder? zijn ze gerealiseerd?) *Organisatie (welke partijen? Is samenwerking effectief?) *Kwaliteit van de data (zijn ze bruikbaar voor het doel?) *Is er voldoende draagvlak bij bestuurders en anderen? *Is informatie over hoe zo’n soort project / proces verloopt of kan worden opgezet voldoende aanwezig? Wat zijn daarbij uw bronnen? *Zijn er andere opvallende punten te melden? De resultaten hiervan zijn eveneens opgenomen het overzicht van cases. Enkele aanvulingen op het overzicht van cases: *Jan Maarten van den Berg (Gemeente Amsterdam) merkt op dat de IVV-beheerorganisatie in Amsterdam een omslag aan het maken is van een ‘asfalt’-club naar een 3-rollenmodel naar analogie van Rijkswaterstaat. Verder ervaart hij het werk dat de Gemeente doet als ‘pionieren’ om erachter te komen wat de verschillende (bestaande) typen systemen bijdrage aan de kwaliteit van de verkeersgegevens. Tenslotte meldt hij dat Amsterdam een verkeersmodel gebruikt voor data completion (aanvullen van ontbrekende data). *Naar aanleiding van de presentatie van groep 3 adviseer Peter de Wolff (Provincie Noord-Brabant) om kleinschalig met monitoring te beginnen en zo de risico’s te beperken. Ton van Grinsven voegt hieraan toe dat het belangrijk is om het eindbeeld voor ogen te houden maar ook de migratiestappen ernaar toe. *Bij Alkmaar is het aantal meetpunten fors uitgebreid doordat nu niet alleen de specifieke ingerichte monitoringpunten worden gebruikt, maar ook data van VRI-lussen. Het HARS-model maakt hiervan een geïntegreerd verkeersbeeld. De eerdere RTM (regeltactiekenmodule) was te complex en ondoorzichtig en kon bovendien niet goed omgaan met ontbrekende data. Slotdiscussie In de slotdiscussie is over het Handboek onder meer het volgende opgemerkt. *Peter de Wolf: in de AVB-methodiek zit een gat tussen de verkeerskundige architectuur en de informatiearchitectuur. Kan het Handboek de link leggen? *Rogier Dijker (Provincie Zuid-Holland): het eind 2005 verschenen Basisboek Instrumenten Regionale Bereikbaarheid is nog te beperkt voor de daadwerkelike realisatie van inwinning etc. Het handboek regionale (verkeers-)monitoring moet hier verder gaan, "mag vooral geen beleidsverhaal worden". *Leon Deckers (Gemeente Rotterdam): het is niet erg als het een dik boek(je) wordt. “’t Mag wat inhoud hebben”. *Leni Schoren: betrek regionale partijen (dus niet alleen AVV en TU Delft) actief bij de opzet van het Handboek - Leni en anderen: be our guest en schrijf mee!